


Morning Delight

by rareformofwolfsbane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareformofwolfsbane/pseuds/rareformofwolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't have their first real kiss till the third day; when Derek used the front door baring breakfast. Stiles could admit he stared dumbly at first because, when do you use Derek and front door in a sentence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing kissing scenes. Now, if only I could incorporate sex to go with it. -Devious grin-.

* * *

They didn't have their first real kiss till the third day; when Derek used the front door baring breakfast. Stiles could admit he stared dumbly at first because, when do you use  _Derek_  and  _front door_  in a sentence? Apparently, it didn't matter, because instinct nudged him forward to curl his fingers into the lapels of his leather jacket and reel him in slowly, lightly pressing his lips against Derek's. In turn, Derek cupped his cheek with a free hand, softly dragging his tongue along Stiles' chapped bottom lip, which parted with a sigh. Stiles tentatively touched the tip of his own tongue to Derek's and sucked it into his mouth.

It was a leisurely paced kiss; one that left Stiles dazed when they pulled apart with a slow drag of lips on lips. Derek himself looked almost giddy, if a little dazed as well, mouth pulled up in a lopsided grin, head tilted a little to the left. And fuck if that didn't send his heart racing because it made him look so innocent and not like a person who has been through the hardships this man has lived through. As far as first kisses go, this one would definitely rate absolute perfection, even if Stiles couldn't really compare - Drunk shenanigan's and that time in third grade for curiosity's sake don't count! -, and with that thought, he couldn't help but flush and shrug self-consciously. Derek's grin widened into a smile, and Stiles blinked, because fuck, it was still a novelty to see Derek so openly vibrant and vulnerable in his emotions - a major contrast to the cloud of angst and anger when they first met - that Stiles felt, for lack of better phrasing; special.

Before Stiles could ask what the look was for, Derek skimmed his fingers behind his ear - Stiles shivered, eyes fluttering because holy God who knew there was so sensitive? - to palm the nape of his neck, fingers scratching lightly at the small hairs there and pulled him in again, the kiss less tender and more passionate that left Stiles a little hot under the collar. He pulled away with a gentle nip to Stiles' bottom lip and lightly dragged his fingers down the column of his throat, across his shoulder and down his arm to tangle their fingers.

"Good morning."

* * *

 


End file.
